Inuyasha La historia continua
by CatBenckinsale
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que la perla de Shikon desaparecio, Ahome e Inuyasha estan felizmente casados, cuando de pronto algo inesperado pasa, Ahome ha sentido la presencia de la perla de nuevo ¿de dónde viene? ¿que esta pasando? Los personajes cobran vida de nuevo, e incluso hay nuevos personajes, nuevas historias y romances inesperados y mucho más.
1. Chapter 1: la historia continua

Este es mi primer fanfic de toda la historia de mi vida... Así que... Sean benevolentes porfis jaja

Capítulo #1 la historia continúa...

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde que la perla de Shikon había desaparecido, todo estaba en calma, aparentemente, Ahome estaba casada con Inuyasha, ambos eran felices y ya comenzaban a pensar en formar una familia, pero...

-¿Ahome?- Inuyasha miro a su esposa preocupado, hacía mucho que no notaba esa mirada en ella... -¿qué pasa? Estas temblando...

-Inu... Yasha... Siento... La presencia de la perla...  
El híbrido quedó pasmado, creyó que se trataba de un error y tomó a Ahome por los hombros y la miro de frente

Estas... ¿Segura?

Si... Pero... No siento que este aquí...

¿Tal vez por el norte?

No... Me refiero a esta dimensión, este mundo...

¿Como puedes estar segura? Hace unos años no podías sentir los fragmentos de tan lejos..

Estas vez se hace más fuerte...

Ambos se miraron confundidos y asustados, pensando lo peor.

INUYASHA ! -La voz tan peculiar de su amigo zorrito los hizo salir de sus pensamientos

¿Qué ocurre Shippo? -preguntaron ambos

No creerán lo que ocurre... Es...

¿El pozo funciona? - pregunto Ahome asustada  
Shippo la miro nervioso, y negó con la cabeza - Tienen que verlo ustedes, síganme

Ahome subió a la espalda de su esposo y ambos siguieron al zorrito  
Cuando llegaron al lugar tanto Ahome como Inuyasha quedaron boquiabiertos. Era imposible, había aparecido una laguna enorme en el lugar del pozo, la laguna brillaba y Ahome escuchaba voces que provenían de ahí.

Inuyasha, ¿las escuchas?

¿De qué hablas?

Las voces... ¿no las escuchas?

No... ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

No lo sé, pero siento que debo entrar ahí.

Inuyasha tomo la mano de Ahome

No dejaré que lo hagas sola... Ambos iremos

Ambos saltarón pero nada paso... Las voces dejaron de oírse.

_  
Del otro lado de la laguna en algún lugar del norte de Canadá

No mamá, no iré... me niego, Seguramente se trata de una fiesta de puros chicos inmaduros fingiendo no serlo. Además, ya estoy harta de ser la niñera de mi hermano, ¡él es mayor!

¡No me repliques! Ya sabes que no me gusta que te quedes sola en casa, tu padre y yo saldremos a cenar y tú irás a esa fiesta, fin de la discusión  
-¿Fin? ¿Hablas enserio? ¡No es justo!

En la cocina de una mansión, una joven de 20 años de edad, discutía con su madre, la joven era bonita, de cabello rubio y ojos claros (avellana) y pestañas enormes, no era alta pero tampoco corta de estatura, aunque si era la más pequeña de la familia, se notaba que tenía un carácter caprichoso, aunque en el fondo era muy sensible y siempre acababa cediendo, sin mencionar que era una persona extremadamente tímida con los demás.

¿Quién es la inmadura que finge no serlo haciendo un berrinche?

Un joven de 26 años de edad entro a la cocina riendo, el joven era alto, bastante alto, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos del mismo color que su madre y su hermana.

¡Ya basta Thomas! ¡Es solo que siempre que te acompaño terminó siendo la burla de tus inmaduros amigos!

Es porque eres muy tímida Catherine, ellos te hablan y tú te pones más roja que un tomate, eso da un poco de ternura ¡admítelo! Eres presa fácil de los chicos

¡Oooh callate!

Sin mencionar que bailas y cantas en todas las fiestas

¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Que da más ternura verte cantando y bailando es como ver una gelatina de grosella

Ambos hermanos siguieron la discusión un buen rato hasta que su madre intervino y la chica terminó obedeciendo la orden de su madre.

¿Qué ha pasado?

No lo sé... Ya no oigo nada... Y... Estamos mojados...

¿Aun sientes la presencia de la perla?

No... Ya no... Se ha ido...

En ese instante llegó la anciana Kaede con Rin, ambas corriendo y jadeando

Ahome, Inuyasha, ¡ha pasado algo terrible! - Dijo la anciana apenas recupero el aliento.

Y bueno... espero buenos comentarios... :3 pero lo más importante es que espero les guste... ¿Quién será el/la que traerá de nuevo la perla? ¿qué nuevos villanos habrá? y perdón si cometí errores eran las 3:30 am cuando surgió la idea y el valor de hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2 la visión

CAPITULO #2 La visión

¿Qué paso? - Inuyasha salió rápidamente de la laguna, miró a la anciana nervioso, esperando lo peor.

La tumba de Midoriko, ha… Colapsado totalmente

El semblante de ambos, cambio drásticamente de preocupación a miedo, temor evolucionando a horror ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora?

Ahome, eso no es todo- La voz de Rin parecía estar a punto de quebrarse- Los monstruos están fuera de control, han comenzado a atacar aldeanos sin razón aparente, aunque pareciera que buscan algo desesperadamente.

Anciana Kaede, ¿por qué?..- Ahome no termino la frase, quedo paralizada de pronto, sus ojos se volvieron negros y ella experimentó una especie de visión.

En esa visión, Ahome logro distinguir una silueta, una silueta danzante, no lograba tener una imagen clara sobre de quién se trataba, de pronto la silueta desapareció y en su lugar apareció un hombre, de cabello oscuro y un ojo verde y otro rojo, aquel sujeto estaba pronunciando algo, al parecer un nombre, llamaba a alguien, Ahome no lograba entender a quién, ¿Era a ella?... No, Era a alguien más, de pronto el rostro del hombre se esfumo en una especie de ventisca, ahora el rostro de una joven, llorando, la joven era rubia. Antes que terminará la visión, Ahome logro reconocer el último rostro… Alguien que no imaginaba ver ahí… Sesshomaru.

¿Vas a manejar más rápido o tengo la esperanza de que llegues cuando la fiesta haya acabado?

No creo que tengas tanta suerte Cat- Se burló Thomas de su hermana menor, pisando más el acelerador para asustarla

¡Wow, wow! Espera… Si no te molesta, quiero llegar viva

Jajaja lo que digas

¿Por qué tenemos que vivir tan lejos de la civilización? Es decir, mira, estamos rodeados de bosque

Debes admitir que es bonito, hay una laguna cerca de aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Eso nos dijeron cuando nos mudamos

¿Has ido?

Si, hace como dos semanas, es un lugar muy bonito.

Tal vez vaya mañana

¿Y si vamos regresando de la fiesta? Es decir, supongo que se verá mejor de noche a la luz de luna

Jajajaja ¡eres una cursi hermana!

Ash, ¡no es cierto! Simplemente me gusta la naturaleza… ¡CUIDADO! - Gritó Catherine, haciendo que Thomas esquivara a tiempo aquello que se travesó, aunque aun así chocaron contra un árbol, no fue severo pero dejo el auto dañado, ya no arrancaba.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡Papá va a matarme!

Si claro… Yo estoy bien ¡eeh!... ¡CASI NOS MATAS!

Naaah no fue para tanto, ¿qué rayos era eso?

Aquí la pregunta es… ¿Cómo volveremos a casa? ¡Estamos en medio de la nada!

Llámale a Selin

Justo eso hago

¿Crees que ya esté en la fiesta?

Supongo que sí, se fue desde temprano con su novio, hasta donde me quede ya son novios ¿no?

No lo sé, la vida amorosa de mi prima no me interesa mucho.

¿Hola? ¿Sel? ¿Puedes venir a buscarnos?

Ahome, calma ¿Estás segura de lo que viste? - Kaede cuidaba a Ahome quién aun no salía completamente del shock

Sí, es decir, eso creo, fue tan rápido

Esta es la primera vez que te pasa algo así, nunca antes habías tenido visiones

Tal vez tenga que ver con todo lo que está pasando, espero saber lo que significaba esa visión y… ¿Por qué Sesshomaru? ¿Crees que él sepa algo?

Hace meses que no viene

¿Ni siquiera a ver a Rin?

No, desconocemos el motivo, pero hace exactamente dos años empezaron a reducirse las visitas y hace apenas seis meses que no viene para nada

Vaya… me gustaría hablar con él

¿Hablar con quién?

Inuyasha, ¿No sabes nada de Sesshomaru?

No, ni me importa, sabe que no nos llevamos bien, hasta la pregunta ofende.

Lo lamento mucho, Inuyasha ¿podrís hacerme un favor?

Mmmm

Ve a buscarlo

Ahome… ¡ESTAS LOCA MUJER! ¡Mejor pídeme que me corte el brazo y me lo coma!

¡Estamos en una situación complicada, deja tu orgullo por un momento!

¡Eres una necia! ¡No creo que él sepa algo! ¡Y aunque lo supiera dudo que quisiera decírmelo!

¡Inuyasha es importante!

¡Si tanto te preocupa ve a buscarlo tú misma!

Inuyasha…

¿No me digas que vas a llorar?

¡ABAJO!

¿De nuevo están peleando? - El pequeño Shippo llego con un pergamino en las manos

Así es, demoraste mucho, ¿qué paso? ¿los encontraste?

Sí, pero están muy ocupados, Miroku ha tenido mucho trabajo hace unos meses, dice que las cosas por el sur están peor, cada vez llegan más monstruos, no pueden abandonar la aldea aun, así que llegarían dentro de una semana aquí.

Vaya… y ¿qué llevas ahí?

Esto… es para Ahome, me lo dio una persona muy rara, era una anciana que parecía muy enferma, dijo que era importante

¿Dónde la encontraste?

En el camino hacia acá, pero… la anciana no pudo llegar…

¿Estaba muy grave?

No lo sé, solo… desapareció cuando trate de preguntarle algo

La anciana tomo el pergamino, pero tan pronto lo toco, este se abrió y le produjo una quemadura severa en la mano derecha, Inuyasha y Ahome dejaron de discutir al escuchar el chillido de la anciana, ambos miraron con asombro el pergamino que brillaba como envuelto en llamas.


	3. Chapter 3: encontradas

CAPITULO #3 Encontradas

¿Sel? Oye, perdón, sé que estas ocupada, pero tuvimos un pequeño accidente, estamos bien, pero… ¿puedes venir?, estamos en medio de la carretera hacia la ciudad, ya sabes, donde… ¡si exacto!... vale, 10 minutos

¿Qué pasa si vendrá?

Catherine colgó el celular y rápidamente le dio un golpe a su hermano en el brazo

¡Auch! ¡oye dolió!

¡Por tú culpa estamos en este problema!

Fue un accidente, además no sé qué se atravesó

Ambos esperaron un largo rato, después de algunos minutos un auto deportivo azul llego, una chica bajita, de cabello negro y ojos color miel, vestida con un hermoso vestido de noche negro, con lentejuelas azules, corto y zapatillas altas negras, salió del auto, Catherine corrió a abrazarla y después ambas miraron a Thomas.

Bien hecho ¡genio! - Selin se burló de su primo y después lo abrazo- Se ven bien chicos, Catherine, te dije que te quedaba más bonito el color rojo que el negro, Thomas… te ves bien de traje. - Selin se acercó a Thomas y le dio un golpe en el brazo justo como Catherine lo hizo minutos antes.

¡Auch! - Chillo el joven

Perdón por arruinar tú noche, seguramente estabas con tu novio- Dijo Catherine apenada.

De hecho… hemos terminado, agradezco que me sacaran de ahí

¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE? - Thomas se molestó y empujo a su prima, quien soltó una carcajada.

Jajajaja porque tenía que desquitarme de alguien, Catherine está asustada ahorita, si no lo hubiera hecho con ella.

¡Púdrete! - Catherine también empujo a su prima y Thomas soltó una risita, y ambas se contagiaron y también rieron.

¿Entonces…? ¿quieren regresar a la fiesta aburrida? O… ¡podemos quedarnos aquí! - Dijo Catherine entusiasta.

¡Si! - Grito Selin.

¡No! Yo no puedo, Cassandra me espera… ya saben que no puedo dejarla sola ahí, no conoce a casi nadie.

¡Cierto! ¡acababa de llegar cuando yo me iba! ¡no pude decirle que iba a verte! ¡llámale Thomas!

Justo en ese momento el celular de Thomas comenzó a vibrar, se trataba de su novia Cassandra, y Thomas apenas contesto, se disculpó, y siguió hablando con ella, Selin le tendió la mano con las llaves, se despidió y a señas le dio a entender que pasara por ellas cuando saliera de la fiesta, se despidieron y Thomas condujo rumbo a la fiesta, ambas chicas quedaron solas y caminaron mientras charlaban de lo ocurrido con el ahora ex novio de Selin.

… Y solo fui al baño y cuando volví se estaba besando con su… "amiga", así que terminé con él ahí, no hice una escena, simplemente le dije que terminamos, ya me conoces, no hago dramas enfrente de la gente, se lo dije calmada y en eso me llamaste y salí de ahí, no me siguió, ni me ha llamado.

Lo hará y lo sabes.

Sí, lo sé, pero… ¡ni loca regreso con él!

Obvio no, mereces algo mejor.

Jajaja eso es más que obvio… ¿y qué hay de ti?

¿De mí? - Catherine se ruborizo

Si, con el asunto de los chicos ¿no me digas que vas a seguir deprimida por un imbécil que no te supo valorar? ¡vamos!

No es tan fácil Sel… sabes que yo si lo quería, además… no quiero hablar de eso.

¡Woooooow! ¡Ya viste lo hermosa que se ve esa laguna!

Se ve mucho más bonita de noche, sabes, ya había venido aquí hace unas dos semanas, pero era de día.

¿Y si nos metemos?

¡Estás loca! ¡No sé nadar!

Mensa, solo meteremos los pies entonces.

Ambas chicas se quitaron las zapatillas y metieron los pies en la laguna, la cual empezó a brillar de pronto, las chicas asustadas intentaron salir, pero era como si la laguna las hubiera aprisionado, de pronto el agua las empezó a introducir en la laguna y ambas intentaron gritar, sin embargo, no les dio tiempo y se hundieron.

Kaede ¿qué pasa? ¿qué es eso? - Ahome se acercó lentamente al pergamino, pero Inuyasha la tomo por los hombros y la alejo

Es mejor mantenernos lejos

Unas letras aparecieron, brillaban demasiado, pero Ahome pudo entender algo, la imagen del hombre diciendo un nombre volvió a su cabeza, ahora cuadraba el nombre que ella entendió en el pergamino, era el nombre que decía ese sujeto **"** _CATHERINE"_

Apenas Inuyasha iba a tomar el pergamino, cuando este dejo de brillar y las letras desaparecieron, Ahome palideció.

Inuyasha… La perla de Shikon está aquí.

¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

¡Está en la laguna! ¡no estoy tan segura, pero… siento que así es! ¡Debemos ir! ¡ya!

Calma estas temblando, yo iré, tú quédate aquí

Inuyasha salió aprisa en dirección a la laguna, al llegar quedo en una especie de shock, encontró a dos chicas desmayadas, flotando en la orilla de la laguna, vestían bastante extraño, ¿serían del mismo mundo de Ahome?, Inuyasha se acercó con sigilo, lentamente llego a una de ellas, debido a que estaba boca abajo no lograba ver su rostro, así que tomo la funda de su espada y la movió para poder verlo, era bastante bonita y no parecía peligrosa, se acercó a ella para ver si respiraba.

sí, Respira- Dijo para sí mismo- Ahora… la otra chica. - Se acercó a ella, aquella chica de cabellos dorados, la miro con desconcierto, la movió igual que a la anterior, también tenía rasgos bonitos, -Si, también respira, pero… ¿qué hacen ahí? ¿y la perla? Bueno, será mejor que las lleve a donde esta Ahome, parece que necesitan ayuda, y ropa más cálida.

El hibrido tomo a ambas chicas, coloco a cada una en uno de sus hombros y las llevo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Al llegar ahí, Rin estaba afuera esperando, parecía nerviosa.

¿Qué haces Rin? ¿Qué pasa? - Inuyasha olvido completamente a las dos chicas al ver la expresión de Rin.

Nada grave, creo… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están con esas cosas raras en la piel?

¡Ahhhh! Las chicas… las encontré en la laguna, debo decirle a Ahome

Está dormida.

No tiene mucho que me fui… ¿cómo pudo dormirse?

Kaede te explicara, pasa.

Inuyasha paso rápidamente, dejo a las chicas en una habitación, Rin las coloco cuidadosamente y las miro detenidamente - "son bastante bonitas"- pensó, La adolescente se levantó y fue a buscar algo de té para cuando las chicas despertaran "también traeré algo de ropa, deben tener frio"-dijo en voz baja.

Mientras Inuyasha fue a ver a Kaede y a su esposa, quien dormía.

Kaede, ¿qué le paso a Ahome?

Lo normal cuando estas embarazada, por cierto, parece que serás padre Inuyasha.

¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio? - Inuyasha quedó pasmado, estaba asustado y feliz al mismo tiempo- ¿desde cuándo?

Parece que ya lleva un mes de embarazo

¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Según tenía miedo de tu reacción, y ahora con todo lo que está pasando

¿Inu…yasha? - Ahome despertó lentamente y miro a su esposo con bastante amor- Estoy embarazada…

Lo sé… Ahora lo sé… ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - Inuyasha abrazo a su amada y casi derrama lágrimas de emoción

Lo siento, no sabía cómo hacerlo… ¡La perla está aquí! - Ahome se sobresaltó de pronto, lo cual asusto a ambos en la habitación

Ahome, no estaba la perla, había dos chicas solamente, pero no había rastro de la perla, quieres ir tú y verificarlo

¿Dos chicas? ¿las trajiste? - Pregunto Kaede

Si, están en la habitación con Rin

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación, al entrar miraron a ambas chicas dormir, Ahome sintió fuertemente la perla, miró fijamente a ambas chicas, y busco desesperadamente la perla, pero no la encontró.

Estoy segura que la perla está aquí, en esta habitación, pero no logro verla, veo a las chicas, pero no…- Se quedó callada de pronto y corrió a donde estaba el pergamino, lo tomó y unas letras de nuevo aparecieron, esta vez no brillo, solo estaba el texto, conforme Ahome iba leyendo palidecía cada vez más, hasta que llego al final y suspiro de alivio.

¿Qué pasa? - Rin traía el té y un par de kimonos y miro extrañada a Ahome- ¿está todo bien? - pregunto de nuevo un poco más fuerte.

Si, Rin, es solo que… la perla ya no es más una joya, ahora es alguien, alguien que respira.

¿A qué te refieres? - Inuyasha ahora lucia molesto- ¡No entiendo nada!

Inuyasha, la perla ya no es una joya, al pedir mi deseo, la perla dejo de ser una joya y se volvió como tal un alma, pero al desaparecer de aquí entro a mi mundo, y ahí se desplazó a alguna parte de él, pero era mucha la magia para ser contenida en una persona, así que… ahora la perla es una persona…

¡Es imposible!

Sí, lo es… perdón

¡Ufff! Ya me había asustado Ahome, no bromees con eso de nuevo

No es una persona… son dos


	4. Chapter 4 integración

CAPITULO #4 INTEGRACIÓN

¿Cómo que son dos? - Pregunto el hibrido

Sí, creo que las chicas son la perla, solo qué… el pergamino habla de la muerte de una, no de las dos.

¿Muerte? Ahora soy yo la que no entiende- Rin se rasco la cabeza

Digamos que el pergamino dice algo… se los leeré- Ahome tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta:- "la perla tuvo que viajar bastante, y trato de encontrar un nuevo cuerpo al cual aferrarse, sin embargo el cuerpo de un bebé no le serviría, es demasiado débil y frágil, tendría que ser un cuerpo de alguien mayor, pero ¿quién podría aguantar esa cantidad de magia sin tener poder alguno?, la perla dejo de ser una joya y se dividió en las cuatro almas, pero debía permanecer junta, así que volvió a fusionarse por temor a que cada alma terminara muy separada de la otra, viajo sin rumbo por vario tiempo, hasta que una idea broto, si no encontraba a alguien, ella seria alguien, al crearse un cuerpo humano con esa cantidad de magia, iba a estar muy latente su presencia, así que se dividió en dos personas, pero algo salió mal, y al estar por fin en forma humana, se creó también una conciencia, los cuerpos ahora tenían alma, conciencia, pero no memoria"

Todos como una reacción de reflejo miraron a la habitación donde seguían las chicas durmiendo

Continua Ahome…-Dijo Kaede

Bien… "Mientras más tiempo pase lejos de su mundo, catástrofes pasaran, hasta que encuentre el camino a casa, sus poderes estarán dormidos, hasta que se halle junto a ella aquel que le pondrá fin, esa persona matara a una de las partes para que acabe el mal, sin embargo, la otra vivirá, incompleta la perla no podrá hacer daño, ya que la parte maligna será exterminada"

Inuyasha pensaba decir algo cuando escucho las voces de las chicas que estaban despertando. Se dirigieron a la habitación y miraron a las chicas quienes también quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a toda esa gente vestida de manera extraña.

Este… Hola… - Catherine fue la primera en hablar, trago saliva y trato de portarse ruda- Miren… nosotras no tenemos dinero, si el fin de este secuestro es que les demos una cantidad, mi padre estará dispuesto a negociar…

No queremos dinero- Ahome se acercó a ellas lentamente

¡No! ¡no nos toques! - Selin se incorporó rápidamente, pero se mareo casi cae, Inuyasha rápidamente la tomo y evito que cayera, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se ruborizaron, causando que Ahome muriera de celos.

¿Qué quieren de nosotras entonces? - Catherine también se incorporó, pero más despacio.

Nada, solo queremos hacerles unas preguntas…-Ahome quito la mirada de su esposo y se centró en la rubia- ¿Cómo fue su infancia, chicas?

Este… - Catherine cerró los ojos, y se llevó las manos a las sienes, después de un rato abrió los ojos y continuo- No recuerdo, digamos que mis padres hace unos años dijeron que tuve un accidente viajando, y que debido a ello había perdido la memoria, y es verdad, no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera recordaba cómo hablar, aunque por extraño que parezca si entendía lo que me estaban diciendo.

Vaya… ¿y qué hay de… ti? - Ahome trato de mirar a la pelinegra, y contuvo la mirada de odio hacia ella

Yo… es el mismo caso, mi madre dijo que viajábamos juntas Cat y yo cuando el accidente paso, dijo que permanecimos inconscientes alrededor de seis meses, después de eso, tomamos clases particulares y acudimos a una preparatoria, no conocíamos a nadie, fue difícil así que salimos de ahí después de unos años y nos mudamos, tomamos clases privadas, y… eso es todo, ¿tú sabes qué fue lo que nos pasó?

Ahome asintió con la cabeza, iba a entregarles el pergamino, pero Rin la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, Ahome escondió el pergamino y sonrió a ambas.

Digamos que son afortunadas

Eso no responde mi pregunta- Selin se puso a la defensiva

Escuchen chicas, esto es complicado, pero… ustedes… - Ahome saco de nuevo el pergamino y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

Pasado un rato las chicas se miraron y bajaron la mirada, Catherine tomo la mano de su prima

Sel no es mala, es imposible que ella tenga esa mitad, supongo que soy yo la que debe morir

No, no es ella… Ninguna de nosotras es mala, tal vez ese papel miente

Tal vez, pero mientras tanto tendrán que quedarse aquí chicas, les ayudaremos y no importa lo que pase, estoy segura que ninguna de ustedes tendrá que morir al final – Inuyasha las miraba con compasión ¿cómo era posible que esas chicas tan inocentes pudieran ser malas? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Había pasado una semana desde que las chicas llegaron, ambas habían intentado volver a su "hogar" pero por más que se metieran a la laguna, esta no reaccionaba.

Es inútil- Dijo Selin saliendo de la laguna y tomando su ropa para cambiarse

Lo sé, estoy harta de intentar y no poder volver, aunque, ellos han sido buenos con nosotras, tal vez deberíamos cooperar en algo, siempre están trabajando y nosotras intentando volver, tal vez sea tiempo de ayudar

Si, tienes razón… vamos

Las chicas caminaron a la aldea y vieron a muchas personas cuchicheando y a tres nuevos personajes que no conocían, dos de ellos hablaban con Ahome e Inuyasha y el otro, un adolescente hablaba con Rin.

Vaya… ¿Quiénes serán?

¡HOLAAAAA!- Dos chiquillas aparecieron detrás de las jóvenes, eran gemelas

Hola… - Catherine recupero el aliento después de casi gritar del susto

¿Quiénes son traviesas? - Selin tomo a una de las chiquillas y le hizo cosquillas- Dime… ¡confiesa! Jajaja ¡casi me matas del susto!

Jajaja ¡mamaaaaa! - La chiquilla se liberó y corrió a donde estaba su madre, quien hablaba con Ahome

¿Qué pasa? - Sango miro a su hija, y después a las chicas- Vaya… son ustedes ¿sabían que son muy populares en los alrededores?

Si, después de todo, nosotras somos culpables de todo lo que estaba pasando- Selin bajo la mirada y Catherine la miro con tristeza

No solo por eso chicas, ambas son populares entre los muchachos, no hay ninguno que no hable de lo bonitas y serias que son

Es porque no las conocen- Rio Ahome- Deberías verlas cuando están en casa, no paran de reír y jugar con Shippo cuando viene de visita, hasta me han alegrado cuando Inuyasha va a trabajar.

Ambas chicas se ruborizaron y soltaron una risita, después miraron alrededor y vieron que estaban adornando la aldea

¿A qué se debe esto? - Pregunto Selin

¡Aaah! Es que… es el cumpleaños de Rin, hoy cumple 14 años, y… le estamos haciendo su fiesta, además que esperemos hoy formalice su relación con su novio

¿Novio? ¿formalizar? ¿quieres decir… que se casara?

Si, aquí es normal que a los 15 años ya una joven esté casada o al menos comprometida

¿y su novio es… el chico con el que está hablando? - Catherine miro de reojo a Rin quien reía con un chico que vestía más extraño que los demás, llevaba una especie de armadura y una oz colgada en la espalda.

Sí, es mi hermano Kohaku- Dijo Sango sonriendo.

¡wow! - Ambas chicas se miraron y se abrazaron- ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo Cat?

La rubia asintió

¿Podemos ayudar a organizar un evento nocturno? Digamos que nos encantan ciertas cosas que pensamos serán de agrado de ustedes y de la feliz pareja.

¡Shhhh! Recuerden que aún no es formal, mejor solo festejen a Rin por su cumpleaños ¿les parece? Háganlo por ella.

Sí, claro, ¿tienen algo parecido a un escenario?

¿Escenario? - Sango miro a Ahome quien rio un poco y tomo a las chicas de la mano y las llevo detrás de la cabaña de Kaede, ahí había varias tablas que podían servir como tal- ¡Genial! Gracias Ahome, el resto déjanoslo a nosotras

Confió en ustedes chicas.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO #5 LA FIESTA

Catherine y Selin llevaban casi tres horas preparando su sorpresa, casi toda la aldea las miraba curiosamente. Habían montado un escenario, lo habían adornado e incluso iluminado, las chicas eran muy creativas y rápidas para hacer las cosas.

¡Perfecto Cat! Ahora viene lo importante ¿te acuerdas de tu parte del show?

¿Quieres decir todo?- Rio la rubia

Si, Jajaja

Sigo pensando que deberías ayudarme, también cantas bien

Jajajaja tienes sentido del humor, yo no canto, solo no sueno mal, pero tú… Tienes un don

Selin tomo a Catherine y corrieron a terminar su ensayo.

Había llegado la noche, Ahome había preparado un pastel con ayuda de Sango, y el momento llego, cada uno de los amigos cercanos de Rin hablo algo positivo de ella, Rin parecía feliz, pero… le faltaba alguien, alguien que había sido muy importante para ella, ella era huérfana y solo tenía a dos personas que se habían convertido en su familia: Sesshomaru y Jaken. Y ellos… no estaban presentes, viendo como ella había crecido y ahora hasta novio tenía.

Gracias, chicos, son todos muy lindos… - Rin como siempre dulce, trasmitía calma, aunque dentro estaba triste, hasta que su novio hablo.

Rin… sé lo que estás pensando, quiero que sepas que eres la persona más especial que he conocido, eres dulce y frágil, por fuera, pero dentro eres de las chicas más fuertes que he conocido, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, no hay día que no piense en ti, y ahora… quiero estar más cerca de ti… quiero decir… siempre estoy cerca… pero… más… y…- Kohaku, se puso nervioso y comenzó a hablar sin sentido, incluso hablando de sus anécdotas de la infancia.

¡Oh rayos! No le sirvió el guion que le escribí- Ahome se llevó la mano a la cabeza, preocupada y avergonzada

¿Le hiciste un guion? - Sango miro a su amiga y soltó una pequeña risa- Yo también lo hice ¿eso que dice… es tú guion?

No, ninguna de esas palabras la escribí yo

¡Vamos! ¡No es tan complicado! ¡sigue el guion! - Grito Inuyasha entre la multitud

Ahora entiendo todo… - Ahome y Sango se llevaron la mano a la frente en señal de derrota "Creo que Kohaku se equivocó de consejero"-Pensó Ahome- "pero aun así… me alegra que Inuyasha se haya esforzado de esa manera por Kohaku"- La chica se llevó las manos al estómago y lo acaricio, pensando en su hijo, cómo sería aquel reflejo del amor de amor, de pronto la imagen de Inuyasha tomando a Selin regreso a su cabeza, "No, eso ya tiene tiempo, no han convivido desde entonces, no creo que pase nada"- Se tranquilizó ella misma.

¿Estás bien Ahome? - Sango tomo el hombro de su amiga

Si, ¿qué pasa con Kohaku?

Sigue mal…

Kohaku estaba cada vez más nervioso, ya no sabía que decir, Rin solo rio después de un rato y corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo, todos aplaudieron ante el gento tan tierno de la chica.

¡Tonto, te amo! Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, siempre has estado ahí para mí, aun con tu trabajo tan absorbente siempre encuentras el momento para venir a verme, es uno de los gestos más bonitos que has tenido conmigo, pero el más importante, el que me enamoro fue que siempre has sido cuidadoso y has sabido respetarme, hacerme reír, y ahora… cada palabra, aunque sé que no son del todo tuyas, sé identificar que lo hiciste por hacerme feliz, y… ¡LA RESPUESTA ES SÍ!- Rin de nuevo beso al chico y todos aplaudieron más fuerte, Kohaku abrazo a su novia y contesto el beso

¡Hey! ¡no coman pan enfrente de los pobres! - Selin subió al escenario y silbó para llamar su atención- Ahora… viene algo que hemos querido hacer, no sabíamos cómo agradecerles lo amables que han sido con nosotras, Rin, eres una chica muy dulce como dijo tu chico, y queremos que sonrías mucho más ahora que es oficial que tienes novio, puedes presumir con confianza Jajaja ¡te queremos! ¡felicidades!

Selin aplaudió y bajo del escenario, este se ilumino, parecía algo hermoso y pronto se escuchó una hermosa voz levantarse, esa voz era dulce, pero potente, la letra era hermosa.

Todos quedaron asombrados, incluso la entonación parecía como si hubiera instrumentos modernos, cuando solo era el efecto de la voz.

"Siempre es mejor, y de mucho más valor, todo aquello que no ves… más sin embargo en ello crees…"

El ritmo contagio a casi todos y comenzaron a moverse, como intentando bailar, después de un rato, Catherine cambio el ritmo, ahora canto algo más sentimental, Rin quedo tan asombrada que comenzó a llorar en la tercera canción, era algo triste, pero muy bonita.

"Ven a mi… y abrázame… libera tu… Alma…"

Justo en ese momento ella volteo al hacia el cielo, y vio algo, no lo dudo y soltó la mano de Kohaku

Ahora vuelvo, es importante- Susurro la chica mientras corría rumbo hacia la laguna

Kohaku sonrió, sabía hacia donde se dirigía su novia y solo asintió con la cabeza, Selin miro la escena y siguió a Rin.

La cumpleañera llego a la laguna, y busco desesperada, hasta que encontró por fin un rostro conocido, bueno dos…

¡Ah, Uhn! - Rin corrió y abrazo al dragón de dos cabezas, la chica derramo lagrimas- ¿Dónde están el Señor Sesshomaru y el señor Jaken? - El dragón señalo con la mirada hacia uno de los árboles del fondo de la laguna y ahí estaban, ambos mirando la laguna y como siempre Jaken hablando sin parar

Puede que sea peligroso amo bonito, no sabemos qué es lo que haya salido de ahí, es decir, ¿y si es una criatura monstruosa? Según los rumores una de esas criaturas debe morir, ¿será ustedes quien la mate verdad? Pero… sería mejor que matara a las dos, así nos quitaríamos un peso de encima

¿Matar? - Rin se acercó a ellos

Jaken giro y miro a la adolescente, no pudo contenerse y corrió a ella

¡Rin! - Jaken salto a los brazos de la joven y esta lo recibió con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos

Señor Jaken, me alegro mucho de verlo ¿por qué no habían venido a verme?

Jaken miro a su amo, quien no había ni siquiera volteado a ver a Rin

Este… amo… ¿ya vio quien está aquí?

Vámonos Jaken- La voz tan fría de Sesshomaru hizo que Rin recordara como siempre había sido su amo, así que no se sintió ofendida ni nada al respecto

Señor Sesshomaru… sé que es mucho pedir, pero… ¿podría quedarse a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Usted sabe que usted y el señor Jaken son mi familia, usted es como mi padre y… quiero que este en este día ¿podría hacerlo?

Sesshomaru giro lentamente y miro el rostro tan cambiado de aquella pequeña, ahora ya lucia más grande, "su niña había crecido", Sesshomaru como siempre no dijo nada, y solo cerró los ojos en señal de aceptación

¡Gracias! No se arrepentirá- Rin tomo a Jaken y salió corriendo seguida de Ah y Uhn, y muy detrás Sesshomaru.

Selin se había perdido en el bosque, hasta que choco con Rin y ambas cayeron al suelo

Lo siento Sel…- Sesshomaru se adelantó y desenvaino su espada hacia el cuello de Selin, la chica quedo boquiabierta

¡Tú! – El rostro de Sesshomaru seguía inexpresivo como siempre, pero había algo en él que reflejaba irá- ¿Por qué siento magia dentro de ti? ¿Acaso eres tú la criatura que salió de la laguna?

Hubo un silencio incómodo y cuando Rin iba a intervenir, la voz de Catherine llamo la atención de Sesshomaru, "esa voz"- pensó el chico. Guardo su espada y rápidamente se desplazó a donde estaba Catherine aun dando su espectáculo.

"Siempre temí entregar… mi vida, hoy ya no es así, ¡me decidí! ¡y nada habrá que me lo impida…!"

Catherine no solo cantaba hermoso, también sabia bailar muy bien, el chico quedo estupefacto, aunque como siempre… no lo demostraba por su rostro. Rin y los demás llegaron al lugar de la fiesta y Jaken miro a su amo, no podía creerlo, Jaken era el único que conocía todas las expresiones de él, y quedo boquiabierto

¡No puede ser! ¿quién en esa mujer? - Pregunto furioso

Se llama Catherine ¿es bonita no? - Dijo Rin sonriendo

¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Por qué! ¡El amo la mira con… con…"- Jaken no podía contener el enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo

¿Qué pasa con mi prima? - Selin tomo a Jaken y lo sacudió- ¡Ese hombre no le hará daño ¿o sí?!

¡No! ¡ahora bájame remedo de la perla!

¿Cómo me llamaste moco verde?

¡Igualada! ¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así!

Selin y Jaken comenzaron a discutir y ese ruido hizo que Sesshomaru saliera de sus pensamientos… pero…. ¿qué era lo que pensaba? No dejen de leer el próximo episodio.

 **Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios, por cierto… la letra de las canciones, ¿las reconocen?**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO #6 UNA DESCONOCIDA

Al ver a Catherine bailar, Sesshomaru experimento algo que nunca había sentido antes ¿atracción? No… ¿curiosidad? Tal vez, en fin era algo que no se podía explicar de manera sencilla, solo se notaba que le había llamado la atención aquella forma de moverse y esa voz tal dulce y particular.  
Catherine noto la mirada de alguien, y lo identifico entre la multitud, aquel chico tan atractivo no dejaba de verla, se puso nerviosa y tropezó con una de las lámparas que habían colocado en el suelo, haciendo que la rubia cayera del escenario, la gente comenzó a reírse y Catherine avergonzada se levanto a prisa y corrió en dirección a la cabaña, Selin seguía discutiendo con Jaken y no noto el alboroto, Rin miro a su amo, quien solo cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y desapareció rápidamente.  
Ahome intento alcanzar a Catherine, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.  
\- Déjala, creo que necesita estar sola  
\- No lo creo, es mejor que hable con ella- Pero tan pronto camino, un dolor en el vientre se apodero de ella y comenzó a doblarse  
Los que estaban ahí corrieron a auxiliarla, mientras Inuyasha la tomaba en sus brazos y buscaba desesperadamente a la anciana Kaede.  
Selin olvido su pelea con Jaken y también corrió a auxiliar a Ahome. Llevaron a la pobre chica a la cabaña, donde Kaede ya la estaba esperando con un balde de agua, una pequeña toalla, y un té de un olor peculiar.  
\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿lo sabes?- Inuyasha estaba desesperado, pero trataba de lucir tranquilo  
\- Estará bien, es normal con todo este alboroto, se ha esforzado mucho estos días, lo único que necesita es descansar- La anciana miro a la chica quien ya estaba sudando, la miro con compasión y después miro a Selin- Hija, ¿puedes poner tu mano en su frente?  
Selin lo hizo, y sintió un escalofrió, y empezó a tener una visión: Era el mismo chico que vio Ahome la primera vez, con un ojo verde y otro rojo, estaba de nuevo llamando a alguien, "Catherine", de pronto, el chico sonrió y movió su mano, apareció la imagen de Ahome, cuando tuvo el dolor, y de nuevo el chico riendo, después apareció un árbol que tenia flores azules a su alrededor, y después de nuevo la imagen de Ahome.  
\- Flores- Dijo Selin al salir del trance- ¿Ahome estuvo cerca de algunas flores el día de hoy?  
\- Sí, yo le traje unas flores azules, para que se las diera a Rin. ¿por qué?- Dijo Sango  
\- Son toxicas- Dijo Selin incorporándose y buscando "las dichosas flores"  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
\- Lo sé y ya. ¿Dónde están esas flores?  
Sango corrió a buscarlas y al encontrarlas se las llevo a Selin, las flores ahora eran moradas.  
\- Lo sospechaba- Selin corto el tallo de la flor y se la dio a Rin para que hiciera un té, pero Kaede la detuvo  
\- No, ya lo hice yo- Kaede le tendió la mano a Selin con el té, pero Selin no lo acepto  
\- No… ¿quién eres?  
Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, pues todos sabían que era Kaede  
\- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto la anciana  
\- Si, dime quien eres  
\- ¡Esto es ridículo Selin! ¡sabes quién es!- Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Ahome necesita ese té! ¡dáselo!  
\- ¡No! ¡Ella no es Kaede!  
Justo en ese momento, la impostora empezó a reír y se transformo en una hermosa chica, muy parecida a Catherine.  
\- Vaya… ¿cómo lo supiste?- Rió la chica  
\- ¡Eso no importa monstruo! ¿para quién trabajas? ¿es el chico de ojos raros?  
\- ¿Te refieres a Derek?... sí… pero, aun no es tiempo de que lo conozcas, solo quería verte con mis propios ojos, tenía que probar tus habilidades  
\- ¡Bruja!- Inuyasha desenvaino a colmillo de acero pero de pronto quedo paralizado  
\- ¡Quieto perro!- Grito la desconocida, que con solo mirarlo fijamente obedeció contra su voluntad  
\- ¡Basta! ¿qué quieres de nosotros? ¡Rin corre a hacer ese té!  
\- No puedo moverme- Dijo Rin casi llorando  
\- Jajajajajaja mi plan hasta ahorita va de 1000… esa chica morirá.  
\- ¡No!, si Rin no puede lo hare yo- Selin tomo el tallo de la mano de Rin y salió corriendo, la chica seguía riendo, pero no hacía nada para evitar el plan de Selin, hasta que Selin metió el tallo en un pozo y lo empezó a calentar con una vela, la chica solo miraba como Ahome seguía retorciéndose mientras nadie en la habitación ya podía moverse, y de pronto tampoco podían hablar, poco a poco cada uno de los presentes fueron desmayándose, quedando solo Selin y aquella joven despiertas.  
\- ¿Has terminado tu té?- Se burlo  
\- Sí, he terminado  
\- Pues ya es tarde, todo aquel que cae en el sueño, muere, ya no podrán despertar. 


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO #7  
Selin estuvo a punto de tirar el té, pero corrió a dárselo a Ahome, quien si reacciono y empezó a toser, aunque estaba algo cansada, logro incorporase, haciendo que la desconocida quedara impactada, aunque todos esperarían que su reacción fuera de enojo y frustración solo comenzó a aplaudir.  
\- Bravo, parece que es mucho más resistente de lo que imagine… pero ¿y su bebé?- La chica soltó la carcajada y desapareció de pronto.  
\- Mi… bebé- Ahome llevo su mano a su vientre y palideció, después miro a su alrededor y todos estaban profundamente dormidos  
\- ¡Debemos despertarlos!- Selin tomo el agua del balde y se las tiro a todos, quienes despertaron casi de inmediato- Eso fue fácil ¿Por qué me habrá mentido sobre su magia de muerte?  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Dónde está esa mujer!- Grito Inuyasha buscando a su alrededor pero no la encontró (obviamente)  
\- Se ha ido, Inuyasha hay algo que debes saber- Dijo Ahome- Nuestro bebé, no sé si este bien  
\- ¿Dónde está Kaede?  
Rin corrió a buscarla y la encontró amarrada en uno de los cuartos continuos.  
\- ¿Qué te paso?- Inuyasha ayudo a Rin a quitarle las cuerdas a la pobre anciana y a quitarle la mordaza de la boca  
\- Fue una mujer, sé que no debo dudar, pero ¿no notaron que era parecida a Catherine?  
\- Si, si lo note- Dijo Selin cabizbaja- por cierto ¿dónde está esa mujer?  
\- Catherine se fue de la función cuando vio a mi amo Sesshomaru y se cayó del escenario  
\- ¿Sesshomaru se cayó del escenario?  
\- ¡No! ¡Catherine!  
\- Naaah… eso es normal- Rió Selin- Siempre que ve un chico guapo viéndola hace el ridículo- ¿pero a dónde fue después?  
\- No lo sabemos- Dijo Ahome entrando a la habitación- Anciana Kaede… ¿puede revisar a mi bebé?  
Todos salieron de la cabaña a petición de la anciana y pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que Kaede salió  
\- ¿Qué paso?  
\- Todo está bien Inuyasha, solo que probablemente nazca un poco después de lo previsto, pero por ahora Ahome no puede salir de la cabaña estará en reposo al menos tres semanas.  
\- ¿Es muy grave entonces?  
\- No, solo que no puede estar sometida a estrés de ningún tipo, ese té que Selin le dio la debilito demasiado, son los efectos secundarios de esa sustancia, la flor es la que es toxica si la inhalas muy de cerca o por mucho tiempo, Sango tuviste suerte de no intoxicarte ¿no sabias eso de la flor?  
\- No, solo la vi muy bonita, pero tienes razón, tuve suerte  
\- ¿No han visto a Catherine? Llevo cerca de tres horas buscándola y no la encuentro- Selin volvió de su búsqueda, parecía cansada, Sango quería ofrecerse a ayudarla pero Inuyasha se adelanto.  
\- Yo te ayudare a búscala Selin  
\- ¡Gracias amigo!- Selin abrazo a Inuyasha y este le correspondió el abrazo, pero justo en ese momento Ahome estaba saliendo de la cabaña, una punzada en el corazón fue lo que sintió al ver esa escena. Nadie había visto a Ahome, hasta que Inuyasha se fue a buscar a Catherine.  
\- Oh Ahome ¿estás bien?- Selin miro a su amiga con preocupación pero Ahome no pudo contenerse y le dio una bofetada a la chica  
\- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a abrazar a mi esposo de esa forma!- Ahome dio media vuelta y se volvió a meter a la cabaña.  
Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, y Selin solo se llevo la mano a su cara, cerró los ojos y aguanto las ganas de llorar  
\- No llores Selin, es por el embarazo que se pone sensible- Rin puso su mano en el hombro de Sel, y esta solo sonrió- ¡Rayos! Debo irme- Rin salió corriendo al bosque de pronto  
\- ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Selin  
\- Yo igual debo irme, ya deje a Miroku mucho tiempo con los niños… y Sel, Rin fue a ver su novio- Sango guiño el ojo y se fue después.  
\- Sel, debes ir a hablar con Ahome- Kaede miro a Selin y la acompaño a la cabaña


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO #8 PERSECUCIÓN

Catherine salió corriendo después de haber hecho el ridículo, se disponía a ir a la cabaña, pero escucho ruidos, y sabia que había alguien dentro, no soporto la vergüenza y quiso estar realmente sola, así que corrió al interior del bosque.  
Ya algo alejada, tan solo con la luz de la luna como única guía se recargo en un árbol y comenzó a llorar.  
\- ¿Por qué soy tan torpe?, arruine la sorpresa de Rin e hice el ridículo frente a todos, el trabajo de mi prima quedo arruinado por mi culpa ¡no hago nada bien!- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara de la rubia, pero después de unos segundos la chica se incorporo y justo cuando iba a caminar escucho un ruido que venía de la copa de un árbol -¿Quién está ahí?  
Catherine quiso asomarse y justo en ese momento brillaron unos ojos rojos y un gruñido de alguna criatura, la chica quedo petrificada unos segundos en lo que la criatura bajaba del árbol, era una especie de lagartija gigante con colmillos enormes, en cuanto la criatura volvió a emitir un gruñido Catherine comenzó a alejarse lentamente, la criatura la miro fijamente y después la ataco, brinco del árbol para adherirse a la chica, pero está fue más rápida y salió corriendo con la lagartija detrás de ella, Catherine no pudo gritar, el pánico la envolvió y solo corria, pero tropezó con una raíz muy gruesa. La criatura se arrastro más lento, ahora asechando a la rubia, la cual al querer pararse sintió un pie encima de ella.  
\- Vaya, vaya ¿Así que tú eres "el problema"?- Dijo una voz masculina algo fría y burlona  
\- ¿Quién eres? ¡quítame el pie, me lastimas!- Grito la chica  
\- No… Buen trabajo chiquitín- Dijo el hombre acariciando a la lagartija, la cual se desvaneció rápidamente. El chico quito el pie de la espalda de Catherine, y esta al tratar de ponerse en pie recibió una patada en el estomago, cayendo de rodillas, el hombre tomo su mentón la miro fijamente, lo mismo hizo Cat.  
\- ¡Vaya! Eres idéntica a Lory- Dijo el chico sonriente mirando las facciones de Catherine, quien analizo al joven rápidamente, era de cabello castaño y ojos morados, atractivo pero al mismo tiempo daba miedo.  
\- Tú ¿Quién eres?- Catherine trato de sobar su estomago pero el chico le tomo el brazo, la levanto bruscamente y la estampo contra un árbol.  
\- Eso no te importa… aun… digamos que somos tripulantes del mismo barco, solo que tú eres más importante y original debo añadir.  
\- ¿Quieres matarme?  
\- No, esa no es mi tarea aquí…  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- ¡Mi tarea es que sufras!- El chico tomo a Catherine por el cuello y la tiro al suelo, la chica reacciono y con un pedazo de tronco que logro agarrar golpeo al chico en la cabeza y salió corriendo.  
La chica no quería detenerse aunque ya no sabía cómo regresar a la aldea, solo quería alejarse del chico que le quería hacer daño, pero no se fijo por donde corría y resbalo cuesta abajo, el terreno estaba muy empinado y la joven por más que intento aferrarse a algo no lo conseguía, hasta que llego por fin a un terreno plano, se levanto adolorida y quiso seguir corriendo pero… el joven la tomo del cabello y la jalo hacia él.  
\- No huyas preciosa, sabes que el destino quiere que estemos juntos, pero sabes… este golpe me dolió- El chico saco lo que parecía ser una daga e iba a clavársela a la rubia, está cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, pero no sintió nada. -¡Qué crees que haces! ¿Quién te crees que eres tú?  
Catherine dejo de sentir el tirón en su cabello y abrió los ojos ante el ruido de una caída. Justo frente a ella estaba Sesshomaru que acababa de tirar a su atacante.  
\- ¿Quién eres?- Repitió el hombre enfadado, esta vez de su mano surgió una especie de látigo color rojo e intento lastimar a Sesshomaru, pero fue más rápido y esquivo el ataque, apareciendo detrás de él y clavándole su mano con veneno en el torax  
\- Soy Sesshomaru… que no se te olvide – Dijo al mismo tiempo que desprendió bruscamente su mano y dejo al chico herido, el cual miro a Catherine con odio y desapareció. 


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO #9 INTENSIONES

Catherine miro fijamente a Sesshomaru, sus miradas se encontraron y Catherine rápidamente la evadió

\- Gracias… - Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica, estaba al borde del llanto

\- Corres rápido para ser una humana- Sesshomaru se acerco a la chica y la examino cuidadosamente- Te pareces a…

-¿Lory?  
Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido de que la chica supiera lo que él iba a decir  
\- Por cierto, no la conozco… es solo que ese sujeto me lo dijo hace unos momentos ¿tú sabes quién es Lory?  
\- No es nadie- Sesshomaru desvió su mirada y se perdió en sus pensamientos  
\- ¿Era tu… novia?  
\- Tsk…- Fue el único sonido que salió de su boca  
\- Ah ok… perdón, supongo entonces que no se llevan bien  
El silencio invadió el bosque, Catherine se sintió incomoda y culpable por sacar ese tema, así que iba a empezar a caminar cuando noto que estaba sangrando de la pierna derecha, el dolor la invadió, pero no hizo ruido, solo una mueca  
\- ¿No te habías percatado de esa herida?  
\- ¿Eh? Este… Estoy bien, solo debo lavarla y estaré bien  
\- Haz lo que quieras  
\- Bueno… ¿tú que sugieres?- Dijo la rubia en un tono suave  
\- Vamos… - Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar, cuando de re-ojo vio a la rubia que al mover la pierna no aguantaba el ardor, así que regreso y la miro fríamente  
\- ¿Qué?... Aaah este… no te preocupes, te sigo solo iré un poco lenta… - Rió la chica  
Cuando Catherine iba a avanzar Sesshomaru la levanto rápidamente del suelo y brinco esquivando lo que parecía ser un rayo de calor.  
\- ¿Otra vez?- Grito Catherine, cuando vio la altura a la que estaba, abrazo fuertemente a Sesshomaru y cerró los ojos "no me sueltes" susurro  
\- No lo hare- Respondió tomando fuertemente la cintura de la rubia y desenvainando su espada  
\- Vaya… ¿Sesshomaru?- La joven que había estado con Ahome, ahora estaba en medio del bosque atacando a Catherine y Sesshomaru- No sabía que te habías vuelto compasivo con los seres más repulsivos de aquí.  
\- Cierra la boca Lory  
\- Jajajaja ¿sigues molesto? O ¿enamorado?- Guiño el ojo la chica, la cual volvió a lanzar un rayo de calor proveniente de sus ojos  
Sesshomaru lo esquivo y Catherine seguía abrazada a él, debido a eso Sesshomaru se movía más lento de lo que debía, Lory sabía eso, así que lanzo su rayo y se movió rápidamente, las uñas de sus manos se alargaron como cuchillas y logro cortar la mejilla de Sesshomaru  
\- ¡Ja! Te di perrito- Se burlo la chica, Sesshomaru no reacciono molesto, todo lo contrario, hizo una mueca de burla  
\- Caíste…- Dijo, de un veloz movimiento la corto con su espada, y ella no pudo evitar el ataque, salió muy herida y cayó bruscamente al suelo, Sesshomaru bajo a donde estaba Lory, Catherine se solto de él al sentir de nuevo el suelo, ambos miraron el agujero del impacto, Lory ya no estaba ahí.  
\- ¡Lo lamento mucho!- Catherine miro la cortada del rostro de Sesshomaru, la intento tocar, pero él la detuvo  
\- No me toques- Gruño  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Trato de ayudarte! Así que déjame ver- La actitud tan repentina de Catherine, sorprendió al joven, así que la miro fijamente y solto su mano, para analizar lo que pretendía hacer la rubia.  
"Después de todo solo es una humana con poderes"- pensó Sesshomaru. La chica llevo su mano a la cortada, cerró los ojos y casi de inmediato la herida sano  
\- ¿Cómo…?  
\- Me lo enseño Kaede hace un par de días, lo importante es que ya no tienes nada  
"¿Qué clase de humana es…? ¿Por qué se comporta así conmigo? ¿Agradecimiento quizá? Tsk… humanos"- pensó  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Que aunque me curaste el rasguño, no creo que hayas eliminado el veneno de Lory de mi cuerpo, sus poderes son calor y veneno  
\- De hecho… lo sabía, sabía que ese rasguño era venenoso, por eso te curé ¿crees que hubiera usado esta habilidad solo por una cortada ordinaria?  
\- Me intriga saber… ¿cómo sabia que era venenosa?  
\- Por su apariencia y por el color de las uñas de Lory, era morado con verde, y además su olor era ácido.  
Sesshomaru miro a la chica fijamente, esta vez Catherine ya no se apeno, solo sonrió cálidamente y lo abrazo, Sesshomaru quedo en shock.  
\- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Te doy las gracias por salvarme –Dijo la rubia  
\- ¿Interrumpo?- Inuyasha llego a la escena y los miro sorprendido  
\- ¿Inuyasha? ¿qué haces aquí?  
\- Tu prima está preocupada, ha pasado algo importante, nos han atacado, fue gracias a Selin que estamos bien.  
\- A mí también me atacaron, de hecho de no haber sido por Sesshomaru, seguro yo ya estaría moribunda ¿cómo me encontraste?  
\- El olor de tu sangre es muy peculiar, por cierto has perdido ya mucha  
\- No me siento mal…- Catherine de pronto se mareo y se desmayo, Sesshomaru se adelanto a Inuyasha y la sostuvo cuidadosamente.  
\- Oye… - Inuyasha miro a su hermano- No sé lo que pretendes, pero si le haces daño te aseguro que esta vez no tendré compasión de ti  
\- Ja… ¿Por qué le querría hacer daño?  
\- No lo sé… solo sé que trabajaste con Lory mucho tiempo, no me sorprendería que estuvieras de su lado  
\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, ni a nadie.  
\- ¡Escúchame Sesshomaru! Esta chica es especial, no has convivido con ninguna de ellas, no creo que ellas sean las portadoras del lado oscuro de la perla, ¡no vayas a hacerle daño!- Inuyasha llevo su mano a colmillo de acero  
\- Te repito que no tengo intensiones de hacerlo  
\- Entonces ¿Por qué estas con ella?  
Sesshomaru no contesto, y se alejo con la chica en sus brazos, en el trascurso del camino Catherine entre abrió los ojos y miro a aquel joven apuesto, ella sentía que era un sueño, que un chico así estuviera cuidándola, era demasiado, la rubia volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO #10 INTENSIONES REVELADAS

Selin seguía dando vueltas, esperando a su prima, Rin también estaba ahí, haciéndole compañía a Sel, ya había pasado un rato desde que Inuyasha se había ido, Kaede y Ahome estaban dormidas, cuando llego Inuyasha.  
\- ¿Y Cat? ¿Dónde está?  
\- Tranquila, está bien, al menos eso espero, digamos que no tarda en llegar  
\- ¡CAT!- Grito Selin al ver a su prima, la cual estaba inconsciente aun, y en brazos de Sesshomaru  
\- ¿Está bien?  
Sesshomaru no respondió, entro a la cabaña y coloco a la chica con cuidado en el suelo, después la cubrió con una manta que Rin le trajo y todos creyeron que Sesshomaru se iría pero no fue así, se sentó a lado de Catherine y cerró los ojos.  
\- Parece que se ha quedado dormido- Susurro Rin y haciendo señas a los demás salieron de la cabaña.  
\- ¡No entiendo nada!- Grito Inuyasha rascando su cabeza  
\- ¿No entiendes qué? ¡No es obvio! A mi amo Sesshomaru le gusta Catherine- Grito Rin saltando de emoción  
\- No, no me lo trago, no tan rápido, lo siento Rin pero conozco a mi hermano, sé que algo trama y por desgracia sé que no es nada bueno  
\- ¡AMO SESSHOMARU!- Jaken llego corriendo junto con Ah y Uhn.- ¿Ha visto a mi amo?  
\- Si, está dentro, pero no puedes entrar esta con mi prima Cat  
\- ¿Qué esta qué?- Jaken quedo sorprendido y se le erizo la piel- Es imposible que el amo este con esa… esa…  
\- ¡¿Esa qué animal…?!- Gritaron Inuyasha y Selin al mismo tiempo  
\- No, es solo que… mi amo… no sería capaz de llevar a cabo un plan tan macabro  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Señor Jaken… ¿Puede explicarse?  
\- ¡No, no lo oirán de mi!- Dijo Jaken negando con la cabeza, Inuyasha cerró el puño y amenazo con golpearlo- No, ni así me harán hablar, si digo algo seguro mi amo bonito me matará.  
\- Señor Jaken, por favor cuéntenos, prometemos no decir nada  
\- ¡Al contrario! Si ese desgraciado quiere lastimar a alguna de ellas ¡yo lo matare!  
\- ¡Momento! Es mi prima y tengo derecho a saber cuáles son las intensiones de… ese sujeto de allá…  
\- Es el amo Sesshomaru ¡no seas igualada!  
\- Prefiero decirle… ese sujeto de allá...- Repitió Selin  
\- No, no dire nada- Jaken seguía negándose, y entonces todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Jaken se desesperara- ¡Ahhh cállense! Está bien, solo diré algo, el señor Sesshomaru no está enamorado de nadie, y mucho menos de una chica que no conoce  
\- ¿Entonces por qué la ayudo y ha sido tan bueno con ella?  
\- Porque el amo es dulce- Dijo Rin sonriendo  
\- No…- Contesto Jaken- Porque mi amo tiene un plan, pero… nunca creí que si lo fuera a aplicar ¿ustedes saben del pergamino?  
\- Si -Contestaron todos  
\- Bien, pues deben saber que alguien debe morir, mi amo está tratando de averiguar quién es…  
\- ¿Y por qué no se porto así conmigo?  
\- ¡Niña tonta! El amo Sesshomaru planea las cosas de maravilla, verán: Si el amo se gana la confianza de la rubia ingenua luego le destroza el corazón, aflorará en ella la maldad y eso hará que el amo pueda matarla sin lugar a dudas, ya que sabrá que es ella.  
\- ¿Qué?- Selin miro a Jaken con horror- ¡Esta loco! Cat es sensible y linda y muy dócil, si tiene su carácter como todos, pero es porque se encierra en su concha pero en realidad es muy dulce… no permitiré que ese… ese tipejo le haga daño  
\- ¡Yo tampoco! ¡ese miserable…! ¡no la conoce!  
\- Wooo wooo quietos- Rin tranquilizo a Inuyasha y a Selin- Miren, el amo no seria capaz de hacer algo así, tal vez si lo tiene pensando, pero eso no significa que funcione, es decir, Catherine es muy dulce, y además es muy bonita, no creo que mi amo le haga daño, al menos que el señor Jaken tenga razón y ella sea la portadora del lado malo de la perla… que lo dudo mucho la verdad  
\- ¡Yo también lo dudo! ¡Solo le hará daño a Cat! Ella no se merece eso, ¡en este instante voy a hablar con ese desgraciado y a partirle la cara!  
\- ¡No, no hables con él, me matara!  
\- Es mejor, así mato a dos pájaros de un tiro  
\- El señor Jaken tiene razón, no vayas Inuyasha, no me gustaría que mataran al señor Jaken, le tengo aprecio – Rin miro con compasión a Inuyasha y este accedió  
\- Esta bien Rin, lo hare por ti, pero… ¿qué hacemos con Catherine?  
\- Me la voy a llevar  
Todos voltearon instantáneamente, Sesshomaru estaba saliendo de la cabaña  
\- ¿Qué?- Selin se puso a la defensiva- No, no te la vas a llevar  
\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso niñita, es un hecho que si están juntas la presencia de la perla se hace más fuerte, me la voy a llevar para que esa presencia se debilite, además necesita aprender a defenderse sola, la chica es patética  
\- Mi prima no es… bueno si lo es… ¡pero créeme sabe defenderse! Tomamos un curso de defensa personal hace unos meses, solo que a Catherine no le gusta usar la violencia  
\- Pues hoy casi muere por evitar la violencia, ¿no has visto sus heridas?  
\- ¿Esta herida?  
\- La pierna le sangro mucho, es por eso que tarde en traerla hasta aquí, tuve que llevarla al lago y lavar la herida, sin mencionar los golpes que tiene en todo el cuerpo  
\- Está bien, acepto ¿pero que pasara conmigo?  
\- Tú vivirás conmigo mientras tanto- Dijo Inuyasha tomándola por los hombros- Sesshomaru tiene razón y odio admitirlo, pero necesitan aprender a defenderse, así que me ofrezco para enseñarte a ti Sel, ¿qué dices?  
\- Sí, claro ¿y donde viviré? La cabaña de Kaede es pequeña ya somos muchos  
\- Este… yo no vivo con Kaede, solo estamos de visita, vivimos a unas cuantas horas de aquí, muy cerca de una montaña, Ahome tendrá que quedarse con Kaede mientras tanto, no creo que pueda viajar.  
\- ¿Volveré a ver a mi prima?  
\- Mañana partiré con ella, tienes hoy para… hacer lo que hacen los humanos cuando se despiden  
\- Eso no me responde nada  
Sesshomaru comenzó a alejarse y después Jaken con Ah y Uhn fueron tras él, Rin reacciono unos segundos después y los siguió  
\- Voy a despedirme –Grito  
Rin alcanzo a su amo y se paro frente a él  
\- Señor Sesshomaru ¿usted no piensa matar a Catherine cierto?  
\- ¿Sabes que ella no tendría por qué haber existido? Su existencia es un error, ella no tiene futuro, créeme es lo mejor  
\- Señor Sesshomaru, por favor, considérelo, Catherine es una chica dulce, estoy segura que podría ser una buena mujer algún día, si encuentra a alguien ¿me promete que la dejara ser feliz si ella encuentra a alguien que la ame?  
\- Dudo que un trozo de cristal proyectando una imagen humana pueda amar a alguien.

 **chan chan chan ! ultimo capitulo por hoy :3 dejen sus comentarios por favor :3**


End file.
